Garcon Lecoq
Garcon Lecoq is da son of GASTONNE, and he is a misogynistic jerk! Info Name: Garcon Lecoq Age: 16 Parent's Story: Beauty and the Beast Appearance: I am manly and buff, with long black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. Alignment: Roybel Roommate: I'm too manly for a roommate. Secret Heart's Desire: To date every girl in the school. My "Magic" Touch: I am a supreme jerk. Storybook Romance Status: I date multiple girls at once. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm too sexy for my shirt. Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. It's so manly! Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. Cooking is for girls. Best Friend Forever After: Anyone who's manly and dumb. Biography Salutations! I'm Garcon Lecoq, the son of Gaston from Beauty and the Beast. I'll tell you how I came to be. After the Beast killed my father, he rose from the grave and had a kid by some bimbo. I am super-manly like my father. I know Disney isn't allowed at Ever After High, but I forced them to be there. I work out every hour and try to stay in shape. I can bench press 3,000 pounds and lift a truck with one hand. I also love to woo the ladies by showing them my muscles. I prefer women to be stupid and airheaded - I don't like women with sassy mouths. When I can't work out, I take steroids to make me manlier. I eat raw eggs every day because it will make me the size of a barge. I want to be super big and super macho so I could KO HM Grimm in a fight. He's such an a$$hole - like me. I'm the only one allowed to be an a$$hole around here. I'm definitely a meat-eater, and I eat beef, pork, deer, horse, and dog meat. That's what animals are made of - once you kill a cow, you gotta make a burger. I like my burgers with at least ten patties between the buns. I drink Dr Pepper Ten because it's not for women. I also drink beer. Milk is for babies. When you grow up you have to drink beer. (Arnold Schwarzenegger said it best.) I am a huge misogynist and I treat women like garbage. I'm also a men's rights activist, and I am obsessed with trying to help men regain their superiority over women. I constantly argue with those silly social justice warriors Letitgo Arendelle and Inga Trolsen - especially because one thinks her gender is cheese and the other thinks she's a lobster. I hate all the sissy boys like Lucky Bucket, Cain Lowell, and Joseph Mauviette because they're just too weak and wimpy. I like to beat them up. I also beat up all the nerds because they get in the way of my jockishness. I want to be like those jocks played by William Zabka in the 80s teen movies - you know, beating up the nerds, dating the rich blonde girls, and doing drugs. I'm also a die-hard Trump supporter and I support his bad treatment of women and minorities. I also have a pet pit bull named Deathripper. He likes to eat sissies, faggots, people of color, and helpless victims. And now I'm going to hunt some wild beasts. While I'm gone, go make me a sandwich. Don't forget the beef. Trivia *He supports Marine Le Pen (despite her being a woman) and the National Rally. *He is followed around by LeFou's son. (LeFou is gay.) *He hates Islam and wants it driven out of France. *He lusts after women from Eastern Europe and thinks that they all look like models with big boobies. *He is a fan of Milo Yiannopoulos. *He subscribes to InfoWars and Breitbart and believes everything on them. *He is friends with Jair Bolsonaro, Viktor Orban, and Matteo Salvini. *He hates Captain Marvel and the new Star Wars movies. *He looks up to Ted Nugent. *He admires Adolf Hitler. *He thinks that all mass shootings are "false flags". *He doesn't eat plants. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Disney Category:Villains Category:Alt-Righters Category:Trump Supporters Category:Misogynists Category:Gamergate Category:Conservatives Category:Jocks Category:Racists Category:Homophobes Category:Catholics Category:Perverts Category:Jerks Category:Anti-Semites Category:Islamophobes Category:Frenches Category:Manly Category:Conspiracy Theorists